


Interlaced

by onlyblueskiesfor_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, Soulmates, Trust Issues, but no so much, remus lupin - Freeform, set during 1st war, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyblueskiesfor_you/pseuds/onlyblueskiesfor_you
Summary: "D'you remember when we met?"The question made Sirius look at him with funny eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips."You mean the day in the dorms?""No" Remus snorted a little making Sirius to laugh as well "no, that's not when we met""Monny, love, I think I can remember perfectly that we introduced each other-""Yeah, I know but" he sighed and finally looked at Sirius with a smitten smirk "when we met, was when you shoved me in the train."The black-haired boy's eyes widened and cracked up. Remus' heart skipped a beat at the sound of it....Or the one when this night became the last one together.





	Interlaced

The night was clear and a bit icy. The moon was not gonna be full until next week. And two young boys were laying on the roof of their shared apartment. They both were glaring at the stars and making silent wishes.   
"You want some?" asked the black-haired boy, offering his box of cigarettes to the werewolf on his side.   


“Mmh no, thanks. I'm good"   


"'Kay"   


That same afternoon, the boys decided to go to the roof to spend some quality time together. It'd been _months_ since the last time they were able to do such thing. They'd been incredibly busy. To make things worse, Remus was gonna be absent for Merlin's knows how long.   


"Sirius?"   


"Mm?"   


Remus shifted slightly to be closer to Sirius.   


"D'you remember when we met?"   


The question made Sirius look at him with funny eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips.   


"You mean the day in the dorms?"   


"No" Remus snorted a little making Sirius to laugh as well "no, that's not when we met"   


"Monny, love, I think I can remember perfectly that we introduced each other-"   


"Yeah, I know but" he sighed and finally looked at Sirius with a smitten smirk "when we met, was when you shoved me in the train"   


The black-haired boy's eyes widened and cracked up. Remus' heart skipped a beat at the sound of it.   


"I almost forgot about that one" he wiped an imaginary tear and let a huff of breath.   


"Well, I don't. You gave me a pretty bad bruise on my hip that day, you git" they both giggled when Remus smacked Sirius lightly.   


"Oh, I'm sorry but why were in my way in the first place?"   


"Your way? You and James were running in a narrowed train, how's that my fault?"   


"You were in our way!"   


"Oh, Merlin, you're impossible" Remus raised his hand to his face and rested it there. He felt Sirius rolling his body to face him. Remus didn't make a sound when Sirius' fingers danced under the hem of his t-shirt. He closed his eyes as memories began to flow like waves, to the moment when their eyes met for the first time.

Eleven-year-old Remus Lupin already said his goodbyes to his mom and dad and was in search of an empty compartment. He tried his best to look as relaxed as he could in front of his parents. Except now, he was really alone. Traveling to an _unknown_ place, full of peculiar people…  He practiced breathing as his mother taught him to when he got nervous. One big breath, hold it for five seconds and repeat.  Once he finally found an empty one, the kid was pushed forward quite intensely. He felt sideways, mostly on his hip and leg.

“Oh, shite, sorry, sorry, I didn't saw you there” Remus heard behind him. A couple of hands were helping him out to stand. He turned around to meet the source of his disgrace, and his breath hitched.

A boy the same height as himself, with a playful smile and stormy eyes, was standing right in front of him.

“Sorry, mate, you 'kay?”

Until that moment Remus mind was a combination of anxious thoughts and emotions. However, and for some weird reason, looking at this boy made his mind go _blank_. They stared at each other for what it felt an eternity.

“SIRIUS, C'MON, I FOUND US A PLACE”

The scream that broke the spell came from a bespectacled boy whose head was poking from a compartment.

“See ya, then” the boy gave one last smile before turning away.

Remus frowned, wondering why his stomach felt like if someone had tickled him from the inside.

“You're remembering it, aren't you?”

Remus snickered to himself and looked at him. It is incredible to believe that that same boy who shoved him so many years ago; will become such a significant person for the werewolf.

He managed not to frown as he felt his chest tighten in pain.

“I was remembering the way I felt when we looked at each other that first time,” Remus said softly.

Sirius’ cheeks tinted pink in the most adorable way.

“I looked at you_ first_”

The werewolf tilted his head in confusion. Sirius’ full hand was resting on his abdomen. It was warm and sedating.

“I saw you first before the train, in the station” he began “You were with your parents, talking to them. I was of course with mine and Reggie. My mother was talking about behaving and shit when I zoned out” his hand was slowly gliding upwards “You know that feeling when someone is staring at you until you turn around? Well, I felt that. And I turned around” the hand was now resting on Remus’ chest “And I saw _you_. Something, I don't know what it was, made me look at you that day. You and your messy hair, your lean frame and the most beautiful face I've ever seen” The intensity of Sirius' gaze was melting every layer Remus had been building for the past year “I knew right there that I had to meet you. I had to have you in my life” he paused for a second, maybe trying to organize his words “Years later I realized, perhaps, that was the moment our souls _mingled_.”

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sirius never mentioned this. He always thought the accident on the train had been-

“You shoved me on purpose” Realization hit him.

Sirius' lips broke into a pleasant grin. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I didn't plan on shoving you. My idea was to approach you but I panicked”

Remus shook his head while giggling.

“I think I loved you since then” confessed the grey-eyed boy “and I knew I'll never be able to stay away from you.”

Remus couldn't figure out what to say. There was so much and nothing at the same time. All he could sense was how anxious Sirius was beginning to feel.

“Sirius…”

“I don't know what's happening” he suddenly sat up and groaned in frustration.

“Sirius-”

“No, _listen_” it felt like a pleading and Remus’ heart sank “We- I-, I love you, Remus. I've loved you even before I realized I had feelings for you. And now- _now_…”

They stayed in silence for a minute. The _talk_ they'd been avoiding for the past year finally broke down. All the doubts and insecurities. The distance. Remus loved him too, _of course_, he did, but-

“This is bullshit” Sirius stand up. Remus felt it, the beginning of an end. He wanted to fight for him. He wanted to feel that same thing he felt when they met and every day after it. The moment their souls mingled. It's just… he wasn't sure about anything now.

“We're hurting ourselves, Sirius,” Remus said slowly, not daring to watch the igniting glare of his- of Sirius “you keep repeating that you love me and I do the same thing but-” he looked up and noticed Sirius frowning at him. He straightened himself up feeling the tears threatening to come out “When was the last time we did something like this? When was the last time we even talked?” He was getting angry by each word “Or fight over dishes? Or chill on the sofa? Or kissed? Or _fucked_? When, Sirius, was the last time you said you loved me and really meant _it_?” Sirius flinched at this and stared down, playing with his fingers, something he did before fidgeting “We are no longer kids. We are adults in the middle of a war. Our _thing_ hasn't been the same in such a long time, Sirius”

The other boy closed his eyes. Once opened, his eyes were blown with anger and hurt.

“Our _thing_, huh?” He chuckled darkly “Yeah, you right, Moony. It's been years since the last time we shared the same space” at this, he stepped closer to Remus “maybe, because you'd been in other people's _spaces_ so recently.”

It was a challenge. The air between them was stiff and heavy. 

There it was, those were the doubts hunting Sirius’ mind. And his as well. They were destroying themselves by not trusting each other.

**“I can't do this anymore,”** both said at the same time.

The night was still clear but somehow icier. The crescent moon and the stars decorated the sky. It seemed like a perfect imagery to observe. The two boys, who were peacefully stargazing minutes ago, were now _shattering_. The moon and the stars witness every second of the fight. The werewolf was the first one to leave. The animagi stayed there, looking everywhere but the other boy. They could feel their broken hearts and even like that, the way they still loved each other. 

What no one could predict, not even the two boys at the time was that two mingled souls will _always_ find a way to get back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again:) okay so this scene happens sometime between mid-September and October. I haven't read many things related to the last time they interacted *before shit happens* or how the broken up *and I'm pretty sure there're many fics I'm just lazy lol* so my HC of the matter: they both were struggling with their feelings. Feelings that were mixed with untruthfulness and dispair. Besides, they still loved each other y'know but sometimes that isn't enough:( so playing pretend seemed the right thing. Sirius was the first one to have doubt but never *dared to* question. Then Remus felt the distance and well...
> 
> I swear the first intention was just fluff but well I carried away, sorry. Hope you enjoyed! Any comment is welcome and you can find me on Tumblr as thewilddreamerrr.
> 
> love, Juls♥


End file.
